Never Know
by K.Krum
Summary: DracoHarry know now its slash probably the same as all the others, but its still a good story. oh i wrote it before HBP came out so i supose it's AU. read it you know you wanna. ch.6 now up and complet
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) First off don't own 'em never will, don't make money off of this either cause if i did i'd be even more broke then i am now.

**Summary:** well since i did a crapy job of this in the story list, i'll try to be a lil more clear. um... this is a Draco/Harry slash nope i can't clarify this better just gotta read. sorry im useless at this i think.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Ron said heated. Harry started to wonder if he even wanted to go down to the common room.

"I mean Ronald is that you are acting like a fool." Hermione said sounding rather frustrated, "What does it matter if she's going out with him, she's in her 5th year let her date him. I don't even see why you're so mad about it anyway."

"What did Ginny do this time?" Harry asked coming down the stairs. Hermione turned around, "Ron here is all upset because Ginny is dating some guy from Slytherin."

"Damn right I'm mad. She has no business even going near those slimy gits." Ron said almost yelling red faced.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "But Ron you say that about all the guys she either likes, likes her, or even dates. You almost killed that last guy she went out with. And that was just cause you caught them making out."

Hermione nodded, "I never saw a boy look so scared, and remember after that they ended up breaking up and Ginny didn't talk you for like a month. I don't think you want that to happen again." Ron stood there looking at the ground, "no."

He said quietly and sat on the couch. "Ginny can make her own decisions, she not a fool." Harry said sitting next to Ron.

"Well I don't know about you two but im hungry, and im going to the great hall." Hermione said turning from the two boys on the couch, and headed for the portrait Harry and Ron got up and followed. As they got closer to the entry to the hall.

"Oh isn't it the golden trio." Drawled the blonde Slytherin. Harry sighed, and turned to face Draco, he was slightly taken back by the way he looked leaning against the wall smirking at them.

"What do you want now Malfoy?", Ron said shortly pulling Harry's attention.

"Oh now that's not vary polite now is it." Draco said shaking his head pushing away from the wall, "though I would be rather silly to expect manners out of you, huh weasel. We should just be happy you're able to eat with a knife, and fork." With that Ron lunged for Malfoy, but Hermione stepped in front of him pushing him back.

Harry stepped up to Draco, "well you're being awfully brave today Malfoy, with your goons nowhere in site."

"Well we don't all need to travel in packs now do we Potter." Draco said stepping closer to Harry, "those silly friends of yours don't really seem to do vary much anyway except to help you get into trouble."

"Well at least I have friends, and not just lackeys but it doesn't even seem as if you have those now, do you Malfoy?" Harry shot back staring into the blonde's pale eyes something flashed there for a moment, but left as quick as it had appeared.

Draco stood there for a moment staring back at Harry. After a moment of trying to stare each other down and realizing neither was going to do anything. Harry turned reluctantly from Draco's eyes and turned back to his friends pushing Ron toward the great hall.

Staring over his shoulder back at Malfoy, Draco stood there watching them staring back at Harry. Before Harry went threw the doors he locked eyes with Draco, and his eyes betrayed him he saw what could have been sadness in them.

Draco shook his head and turned and went into the opposite direction of the great hall. Harry just watched as Draco walked out of the castle he never really noticed how fluid he moved before.

"Harry?" Hermione called from behind him. Harry tore his gaze from the blonde, turning to Hermione.

"Yeah," he said taking a last glance out where Draco was but he was gone, "yeah im coming." Harry and Hermione made their way to where Ron was sitting and already shoveling food into his mouth.

They sat on either side of Ron Harry didn't feel much like eating, and excused himself from the two. He left the great hall and went in the direction Malfoy had gone. Harry walked around anywhere he thought Malfoy would be, and he ended up finding himself at the lake.

* * *

He looked around and saw no one he just decided to sit down, he was looking out at the water when he heard. "Now look who is braving it without his 'friends'." Malfoy said walking up behind Harry. 

He stood up turning to face the blonde and almost falling trying not to run into Malfoy not realizing how close they were. "Why are you following me Potter?" Malfoy said slightly annoyed.

Harry just stood there slightly confused he didn't think that far a head he didn't know what he was gonna say to Malfoy when he did find him. Harry backed up a step or two to buy time to think for a second.

"I... I wasn't following you." He knew that was stupid soon as it left his mouth. "Oh all right then, why were you looking for me?" Malfoy asked smirking.

"I just thought... well I wanted to see if there was anything wrong." Harry said finally meeting Malfoy's eyes. Draco sighed, "I don't need a hero Potter I don't need you to look in on me I'm quite capable of looking after myself."

"But what about Crab and Goyel why arnt they around you as usual? Did they finally grow a brain between them and left you?" Harry asked smiling.

"I really don't see how that's really any of your business Potter." Draco said heated pushing Harry back.

"Oh they did didn't they, you really are all alone well that is if that shrew Pansy is done with you as well." Harry said getting some satisfactions from getting arise out of Malfoy.

Draco started to laugh a little, "I really could care less if Parkinson was done with me."

Harry was slightly confused by that remark and asked, "I thought she was your girlfriend?"

Draco shook his head and smile slightly, "You really are simple arnt you Potter. I just indulged the silly girl, but I really had no interest in her."

Harry for some reason was relived at hearing that, then asked, "but why lead her on if had no real feelings for her?"

"God Potter what's with all the questions?" Draco asked getting annoyed again.

"I don't know I didn't realize it was a touchy subject. Unless you did like her and she's the one that got tired of you. Poor Malfoy can't even hold on to a girl." Harry smiled taking another shot at Malfoy, "or could it be that you don't even like girls."

Once he said it, he knew it was bad because Draco closed the distance between them grabbing the front of his jacket anger written on his face. Harry grabbed at Draco's hands trying to get lose but the blonde's hands gripped tighter.

"You have no idea what your talking about." Harry saw that Draco's eyes didn't show anger but what looked to be the slightest hint of panic.

Harry closed the small distance between them without really thinking what he was doing, and pressed his lips to the blonde's. It wasn't till Draco responded to the kiss that Harry put more into it. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pulling their bodies together and deepen the kiss. Their tongues shyly meeting and feeling around in each others mouths, Harry moaned as Draco bit at his bottom lip. One of Harry's hands found their way to the silken strands of Draco's hair tangling his fingers in it. When the kiss ended they didn't part right away, they just stood their looking at each other.

Slowly their senses came to them and they parted Harry ran his hand threw his hair looking down trying to hid the blush that crept to his face, "um... sorry bout that."

Draco smoothed out his sweater, "yes well." Draco and Harry looked at each other for a moment,"see you around, Potter." Draco said smiling leaving Harry alone at the lake as he watched the blonde walk away Harry absently touched his lips still feeling Draco's lips.

He doesn't know how long he stood their after Draco disappeared from sight but he felt it had been too long, and he had to get back before Hermione, and Ron think about looking for him.

(A/N) well there was chapter one hope it wasnt too bad the next one should be right after it lol. oh all constructive criticism is welcom, flames will be laughed at and hope you enjoy my lil story.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Harry got back to the common room Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire doing their homework, or more like Ron trying to get Hermione to help him with his.

Harry took a deep breath and entered, "hey guys." he said as nonchalantly as possible sitting on the couch across from them.

"Where did you pop off to this afternoon?" Ron asked happy for the distraction from his homework.

"Oh just down by the lake." Harry said trying not to be to obvious that he was avoiding Hermione's gaze that seemed to reading him.

"By yourself huh?" Ron asked with a grin.

Hermione gaze focused on him a little more intently as Harry answered, "Yeah I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

He suddenly became vary interested in his hands rubbing them together remembering the way Draco's hair felt, a smile crept to his face as he looked up he saw Hermione watching him.

"I think im gonna go lay down for awhile.", Harry announced standing from the couch, heading to the boys dormitory, he barley heard Ron saying that he would get him when it was time for dinner.

All he could feel were eyes belong to Hermione boring into his back as he made his way upstairs. When he finally made it into the room he went to his bed and pulled the hangings shut, that was when he finally relaxed. He replayed the what happened at the lake over in his mind and couldn't believe what had happened, as he laid there thinking he drifted off to sleep.

"Harry wake up mate." Ron said pulling the hangings open, "its time for dinner."

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, "yeah," rubbing his face noticing that he didn't take his glasses off again," alright im up."

As they walked back to the common room Harry's stomach did a kind of flip realizing that he was gonna see Malfoy at dinner.

"Harry you alright?" Hermione asked looking slight concerned.

"Uh.. Oh yeah im fine." Harry said giving a convincing smile, "I'm just hungry."

As they entered the great hall Harry's gaze went directly to the Slytherin table and found the blonde sitting with Zabini. Malfoy didn't look as somber as before but more like usual, Harry kept stealing glances at the blonde as he made his way to the Griffindor table. As he took a last look at Malfoy the blonde caught his eye , and he could have sworn that Malfoy winked at him. But as quick as it had happened Malfoy turned back to Zabini to continue their conversation. While Harry worked out in his mind weather he saw it or not he didn't notice that Ron had stopped in front of him, and he proceeded to smack into his friends back.

"Oui, Harry watch it.", Ron laughed as did a few Griffindors, so did several Slytherins that saw it Draco included.

Harry glanced around and saw that Draco was smirking at the small incident that had happened. Harry blushed slightly and ran his hand threw his disheveled hair, "sorry Ron."

They sat down to a vary uneventful meal all Harry was concerned about was eating cause he was rather hungry since he didn't eat at lunch.

Towards the end of dinner Hermione decided to start asking questions, "so Harry what really happened this afternoon?"

Harry forced the juice that he had in his mouth down, "What do you mean, I told you I just wanted to be alone." he said wiping his mouth and putting the cup down.

"Yeah I know what you said, but you've been acting kinda odd since you got back." Hermione retorted Ron nodded slightly looking at him waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said sounding sharper then he liked. Hermione cocked an eyebrow and went back to her food.

Ron leaned over close to Harry, "you can tell me mate, did you meet a girl?" Harry couldn't help but smile at that question. "Ah so you did." Ron said through his arm around Harry's shoulders chuckling slightly.

"If you only knew.", Harry said smiling and getting up, "See you back in the common room." As he left he looked over at the Slytherin table seeing Zabini, but no Malfoy.

He started walking towards the library he heard foot steps behind him, and turned the next corner he came to. Harry waited for the person to round the corner when they did he grabbed them by the sweater, and pushed them against the wall.

"Why are you following...Malfoy?" Harry said kinda caught off guard.

Malfoy smirked, "Just repaying the favour Potter." Harry let go of the blonde's sweater, "are going to tell me that you weren't looking for me?"

"No." Harry lied.

Draco laughed, "you shouldn't lie Potter it doesn't suit you." Draco leaned against the wall crossing his arms, "though being a little more discreet might help you a bit."

Harry blushed at the statement, and became vary fascinated with his shoes. Then he was thankful for the fact that it was night and the hallway was not lit vary well.

Draco took this opportunity and pulled Harry to him, and kissed him hard on the mouth, Harry fell into the kiss and the body separating him from the wall. One arm supporting himself against the wall, and the other hand traced Draco's jaw going to the back of his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Draco opened his mouth drawing Harry's lip in between his teeth bitting slightly enticing a labored moan from the dark haired boy.

Harry pulled his mouth from Draco's, breathing seemed to be a lot harder then he remembered it being. "What happened with being discreet?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Draco just smiled and ran his hand up to the mess that was Harry's hair, and pulled him back to another bruising kiss. Draco pushed his hips forward meeting Harry's and not causing Harry to gasp, but a groan as he pushed back causing a friction that made Draco gasp. Harry moved from Draco's mouth down to his pale throat sucking and bitting at the delicate flesh. Hearing the soft moans from Draco gave Harry an over whelming urge to rock against the blonde causing more friction. They were so involved with each other that they almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

(A/N) OH a Clifhanger that is if anyones even reading this lol well hope to hear from you ppl :D


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) well seems like some ppl liked my lil story (bad kittey & oliver1234 thank you) sohere is another chapter for your reading fun.**

* * *

They pushed apart barley able to straighten out their clothes, before Filtch appeared around the corner with Noriss close behind. He eyed them suspiciously as he passed, and went half way down the hall and just stood there arms crossed watching them.

"It must be getting close to curfew." Harry said turning his back on Filtch.

"I suppose so, well see you Potter.", Malfoy said pushing from the wall stretching slightly. They looked at each other for a moment, as Malfoy started to walk away before he rounded the corner Hermione passed ignoring him till she saw that Harry was there.

She looked at Malfoy's retreating form disappear from sight around the corner, and turned to her friend with a look of confusion, "Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione.", Harry said trying to look anywhere but at her eyes. "Where you talking to Malfoy?", she asked.

Harry laughed a little, "why would I be talking to him?"

"I don't know I just thought I heard you and him talking that's all." Hermione said eyeing him.

"Well look at the time we better get back to the common room before we get detention." Harry said signaling to his watch. They walked back to the common room in silence but before they entered Hermione said, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know." Harry said still looking forward as they walked.

"You can trust me, Harry." Hermione said stopping putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know I can, and I do." Harry said giving her a reassuring smile and went up too the boys dormitory.

The next day before transfiguration Malfoy didn't make his usual shot at Ron as he passed just settled for giving him a contemptuous look, and that basically got the same reaction out of Ron as if Malfoy had said something. When Malfoy passed Harry he gave him a side smile as he ran his hand threw his blonde hair, as his hand went down to his collar Harry's eyes followed the slender pale hand. Harry's eyes widened slightly as Draco pulled his collar down just enough to show the red purplish mark on Malfoy's neck as he passed Harry.

When Malfoy was in his seat out of ear shot, Hermione came up to Harry and whispered, "I saw that."

Harry's stomach dropped, but before he could say anything to her she had walked off to her seat then Ron came up behind Harry and pulled him off to their seats. All threw out class Harry seemed a little fidgety, and steeling glances at Malfoy.

"Hey, Did Malfoy do something to you?" Ron asked.

"What, no. Why?", Harry answered not even believing his own answer, but praying that Ron did.

"Cause you keep looking over at him, and Hermione said that you and Malfoy were alone by the library. So I was just wondering if he threatened you or something." Ron said a little concerned.

"No nothing like that it's alright, he never started anything." Harry said cooly, "Just the same old same old with him."

After classes that day he dropped his books off in the dorm, and went out in search for Malfoy. He wandered around for awhile till he saw the blonde by the Quidditch pit. He made sure Malfoy was alone before he pressed on towards Draco. He came up behind Malfoy quietly and just before he could say anything, Draco spoke, "I was starting to wonder if you were gonna seek me out."

Harry smiled slightly, but remembered why he did go looking for Draco, "I think Hermione knows." he half blurted.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and only said, "so." Harry was mildly surprised at the calmness he seemed to be taking this, he thought he would have been a little more concerned.

"So... it doesn't matter if she knows?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Know what Potter?" Draco said in an even voice.

"Us.", Harry said signaling to the both of them.

Draco just looked at him his face unreadable,"I didn't know there was an 'us'."

Harry's mouth fell open he felt a hurt at the statement, and he feebly said, "I thought...this... we."

Draco raised an eye brow and asked, "Did you really think this was something?"

"I.. don't know, didn't you?", Harry asked trying to keep his voice as even as Malfoy's.

"I really wasn't classifying what this was, I didn't think it mattered just some good fun." Draco said smirking.

"Just another fool that played into your little mind game didn't I?" Harry said getting rather irritated.

"I can't help it that you thought this was something more.", Draco said heated

"Just another notch on your bed post huh? You are a little Slytherin tramp arnt you," Harry spat, "you're probably playing with Zabini too. How many are you juggling Mal..."

Next thingHarry felt and heard was the pain and the crackwhen Malfoy's fist came in contact with the side of his face.

Harry looked at malfoy shock written on his face. Draco looked at his hand and then to Harry he opened his mouth to say something but closed it pain was evident on the blonde's face.

Malfoy quietly turned around about to leave, "I wasn't juggling anyone potter." was all he said as he made his way back to the castle.

Harry stood there alone hand clutching the spot where Malfoy hit him remembering the look on draco's face, and what looked like unsplit tears in his silver eyes.As he made his way back to the castle he replayed the conversation over in his mind trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

"Why do I screw everything up." he said quietly to himself. Now he had to try to find how or if he could fix this.

* * *

**(A/N) well i had to re edit this one casue i origanlly had Draco slap Harry but that just seemed to bitchy, so i fixed it. **

**Oh and i did have a happy version of this chapter, but what kind of a Harry/Draco story would this be if there wasnt a misunderstanding. **

**well hope to hear more reviews i seem to be puching on out every day so just let me know if you ppl like it or not lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)Well thank you for you reviews**

**fifespice- I know wasn't it bad, but evil is fun. Like I said though it wouldnt be a d/h without issues.**

**The Draconian Mistress- thank you, I don't know about deserving reviews but I do like to hear back, even if it's bad or good.**

**Oliver1234- I glade your liking it so far thank you**

**now here's your chapter 4 not sure where this is going but it should be fun **

-

-

-

* * *

The next few days were bad Harry didn't eat much at the meals, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione or Ron. And Malfoy didn't even acknowledged any of their existence at all, and made it a high priority to say as far as he could from Harry. Malfoy wasn't in the same room with him longer then necessary in fact the only time Harry did see Draco was in class. Any other time it was a cold pass in the hall. 

Harry did realize that he never should have said what he did to Malfoy but there was no changing what had been said all he could do was try to figure out if he could mend this. One evening harry didn't even bother going to the great hall for dinner all he wanted to do was lay on his bed and think. But he couldn't even do that in peace.

"Why arnt you at dinner harry?" Hermione said breaking the silence of the once quiet room. Ron trailing behind her closing the door behind them.

Harry didn't want to talk them he just wanted to be alone, so he just rolled over hoping they would get the hint. It was quiet for a second and then Harry felt the mattress dip he knew it had to of been Hermione.

"Go away.", Harry commanded in a whisper.

"I told you Hermione just leave him alone." Ron said still standing by the door.

"No Ron, I've been leaving him alone for far to long," Hermione shot at Ron, and turned back to Harry, "Harry come on please tell me what's the matter. Im sure I could probably guess, but I would rather hear you say it."

"What are you talking about? How is it that you know what's going on and don't?" Ron said confused and annoyed.

"Because unlike some people I pay attention."Hermione said getting aggravated, "This has something to do with that bruise you came back with last week doesn't it?"

Harry absently touched the side of his face where Draco punched him, but he still didn't say anything.

"Harry please I want to help." Hermione pleaded, "Its Malfoy isn't it?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Harry said quietly.

"What does Malfoy have to do with anything?" Ron asked heatedly, "is he the one that punched you?"

"How astute of you Ron." Hermione mockingly congratulated.

Harry finally sat up looking at his two friends, "It doesn't matter if he was the one or not, and I would appreciate it if you would just drop it."

"Harry what did you guys fight about?" Hermione asked softly.

"Nothing." was Harry's short answer.

Hermione just looked at him till he cracked.

"Fine you wanna know all the sorted little details, fine."Harry started hotly, "I was stupid little fool and I fell for Malfoy ok."

Hermione looked down, and sighed "I figured that was what was happening."

Ron's face was screwed up confusion ever so obvious on his face, "when you say 'fell' do you mean..."

"Yes Ron, but no we didn't do anything more then kiss though." Harry said sadly hanging his head, "I was stupid and thought he and I were something more but I don't know how this all happened."

Ron made a sound as if he was going to say something but Hermione shot him a look that kept him quiet. "Harry I hate to say this but maybe he was just messing with you." Hermione said carefully not wanting to sound to judge mental.

Harry shook his head, "No Hermione, you didn't see the look on his face after we fought." Harry rubbed the palms of his hands over his face under his glasses, "I have to fix this what I said was terrible I never should have said that to him." he said more to himself then to the others.

"What did you say to him." Hermione asked fearing she might have gone to far.

Harry leaned his head back on the head bored and laughed mirthlessly, "Slytherin Tramp.", he shook his head again, "Im such a thoughtless fool."

Hermione shook her head lightly, "No your not, but that was rather harsh I think."

Ron was trying to keep from laughing covering his mouth with his hand. Hermione shot him a warning glance, and looked back at Harry and smiled, "I could help if you want Harry."

"Thanks Hermione, but I should do this by myself." He said giving her a weak smile. Harry's eyebrows knotted together, "Wait this doesn't freak you out?"

"I don't know about Ron, but I really don't care either way." Hermione smiled.

Harry looked to Ron "Hey I don't care either but why _Malfoy_?" "I don't know." Harry laughed a little more heartily.

Tomorrow he thought tomorrow he was gonna try and fix this mess, and pray that Draco will be cooperative, but he knewthat was probably going to be out of the question.

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**(A/N)Well There another chapter I know it's kinda short, but the next one will be longer I promise. I just hope this was up to par cause I was kinda worried about it, cause frankly im not sure where this is going. So im not to far behind knowing what's happening then you good ppl. **

**But only I know how it will end (_Evil laugh)_ anyway hope you liked it**

**Oh and keep the reviews coming, they feed my ego lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) as I promised chapter 5 and it is longer. Glade you people are liking it I'm happy now. And about my errors the comp cant catch everything I guess, but then agin in the transfer things do get messed a lil. **

**But here ya go have fun ppl. **

**

* * *

0 **

**0**

The next day Harry didn't really know where to start, to get Malfoy to talk to him again. In potions Harry sat where he usually does of to the side towards the back. While Snape was lecturing to the class Harry's attention was elsewhere, more specifically to the blonde slytherin sitting across the room . Draco turned to harry and gave him a look that was combined of anger and sadness.

Harry tried to smile but he was sure it didn't come out right, but he couldn't think to much about it for Hermione jabbed her elbow into Harry's side. As he started to ask her what was the matter snape called his name,

"Mr. Potter," Snape called, "Since I can't seem to hold your attention as well as Mr. Malfoy seems to be doing you will be paired with him."

The slytherins laughed, and the griffindors all looked at him, at that moment Harry never wanted to be more invisible, as he sunk into his seat feeling his face burn. He looked at Hermione she try giving him a reassuring smile, and Ron had a unreadable look on his face and looked away from harry. Harry was going to say something to Ron, but Snape interrupted again,

"Now, Potter. Every one else pair off as well. No not you two, Crab you go with Parkinson, and Goyel you go with Zabini"

Harry grabbed his book, and bag and headed off to where Malfoy was sitting. When he sat down next to Malfoy he noticed Draco moving away from him a little bit. As Malfoy got out his supplies, Harry realized that he had no idea what they were doing,

"um..Malfoy." Harry asked quietly.

"What, Potter", Draco hissed at the brunette That knocked harry back a little, and realized how angry Draco really was.

"I...I...um..I don't know what were doing" Harry asked feeling stupid. Draco made a noise, and leaned over and turned Harry's book to what they were working on.

"Thank you." Harry said smiling at Malfoy

"What ever Potter." Draco said evenly while chopping up some ingredients.

They worked in silence till the end of class, and when class was over Draco bottled some of their potion, and put both of their names on it and held it out to Harry. He reached out for the bottle over reaching and letting his hand brushed over Draco's causing Malfoy to look at him. Harry saw several emotions pass over Malfoy's face, Harry smiled slightly. Draco's face took on the look of ice, cold and hiding what was beneath it.

"Go hand it in Potter." Draco said icily.

Harry went up and handed the bottle in and looked back to see Malfoy go threw the class room doors. Harry sighed and gathered his things, and went to Hermione and Ron.

As they were leaving Hermione asked, "So how was it?"

"Lets just say it didn't go vary well." Harry said sadly.

Ron made a noise, and heard Hermione smack him in the arm. When harry looked over all he saw was Ron roll his eyes at Hermione and walked away from them.

"What's all that about?" Harry asked sot sure why they were fighting.

"Nothing Ronald is just being stupid." Hermione said disappointedly, "So, what's your next move?" Hermione asked smiling at Harry.

"Im not sure, I might just have to wait till later and talk to him with no one else around." Harry answered seeing Draco talking to Zabini down at the other end of the hall.

"But what's wrong with Ron why are you guys fighting again?" Harry asked not wanting to talk about Draco at the moment.

"Nothing really big he's just in a mood." Hermione said cryptically not looking at Harry.

Harry gave her a quizzical look, "It's cause of me and Malfoy. Isn't it." Harry sighed. "I thought he said he was fine with it."

Hermione didn't say anything right away, "Harry he's just being foolish. It's just cause its Malfoy you know how much he doesn't like him." she explained putting her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe it would be best if I did just leave it with Malfoy, it's not worth it if Ron won't talk to me anymore." Harry said defeated.

"No you will not." Hermione commanded, "It doesn't matter what Ron thinks he'll come around you and I both know you two can't stay mad at each other for to long. I'll try talking to him some more he'll be fine."

The rest of the day went by slowly in any class he and Ron had they sat apart, or if Hermione was there she sat between them. After classes were over Harry dumped his things on his bed and went in search for Malfoy. He looked every where the library, the gardens, the astronomy tower, but when he had an idea he headed towards the lake. There standing by the bank stood the blonde Slytherin alone just looking out at the water he got about eight feet from Draco, before he heard Malfoy speak.

"Go away Potter.", he said evenly still looking out over the lake.

"No I wanna talk to you." Harry said firmly.

**

* * *

0 **

**0**

**(A/N) there a little cliffie for ya, arnt I a stinker lol seemed like a good place to stop :D**

**one more chapter and it'll be done yey. Oh and about the summary thing hey if anyone can come up with one that's great you can e-mail it to me and I'll give you credit for it cause I suck at summaries. I've tried.**

**I know Ron seemed pretty mellow about the whole thing but you know things happen over night. And he aint to happy about it anymore. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) JadeLilyMalfoy- I must say your review made me laugh not sure why butit did thanks. **

**And thanks for all the wonderful reviews. And as I promised heres the last and final ch. 6. I almost broke this into 2 more chapters but I thought a nice even 6 was good, so this is my longest chapter. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Why just so you can make more of an ass out of yourself?" Draco shot turning around, "Or to insult me again?" 

"No, I came to apologize for what I said the other day." Harry said trying to sound sincere as possible walking closer to Malfoy.

"No." Draco said anger evident in his voice.

He tried walking pass Harry, but the Griffindor griped his arm pulling him back. "What do you mean 'no'." Harry asked annoyed.

"I mean I don't wanna hear it Potter." Draco said trying to pull his arm free. "Oh my god why are you so stubborn, can't you see that I want to fix this." Harry said sounding exasperated.

Draco pulled his arm free and tried walking from Harry again, Harry grabbed the back of Malfoy's robes pulling him back again this time when Draco turned around he took a swing at Harry, but Harry grabbed his wrist pinning to the blonde's side.

"Will you listening to me?" Harry panted trying to keep Malfoy still.

Draco wouldn't have it he still kept trying to get free, and took one of his legs and hooked it around one of Harry's making the boy fall only havinghimself pulled down as well. Harry quickly rolled on Malfoy sitting on his thighs keeping his legs from kicking, and keeping his arms pinned out at his sides.

"You do realize you making this harder then it needs to be." Harry said smiling and out of breath Draco didn't look at him, "I can stay here all night."

Draco finally looked at him, "What Potter." Draco asked still trying to catch his own breath.

Harry took a moment letting his breathing slow down, "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for what I said about you, I didn't mean it"

"It sure as hell sounded like you did." Draco said heatedly.

"Well you pissed me off." Harry said shortly, "I thought we had something but you made it sound like you were just using me."

Draco looked away frowning slightly, "I just didn't expect you to want anything out of it, it caught me off gaurd." he said quietly.

Harry looked hurt, "So you were using me."

"No." Draco said quickly, "I was just going to see if I was really interested in what we were doing, because remember you kissed me first."

Harry looked away from the blonde that was under him. "Were you interested?" Harry asked cautiously looking back at Draco.

"Honestly, I thought I was." Draco said meeting Harry's emerald gaze.

They looked at each other for minute and then Harry realized the position they were in, and got up offering Draco a hand up. Malfoy thought about it for a second, and gabbed the hand, Harry pulled Draco up with maybe a little more force then necessary causing the blonde to lose balance slightly. Harry reached out to keep Draco from falling over.

"So are we ok then?" Harry asked softly.

Draco looked at him noticing the worried look in his green eyes, "Yeah we're fine, but would it be ok if I just thought about this for a little while." Draco said smiling, "Im not saying no, but still."

"Yeah that's fine just as long as you talk to me, take all the time you want." Harry said happily.

They walked back to the school just in time for dinner, they blended in with out anyone thinking to much of them entering together Harry sat down next to Hermione grinning.

"So I take it you found Malfoy." Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, but he still wants to think about it a little." Harry said sounding a little worried.

"Oh im sure it'll be fine." Hermione said reassuringly.

Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that Ron wasn't sitting next to her, "Where's Ron?"

"Oh Ronald is sitting down there." Hermione pointed down the table a way.

Ron was sitting with Dean, and Seamus, "I take it you didn't have a good talk with him then." Harry said sadly

"No", Hermione said annoyed, "He is so pig headed."

"I'll talk to him." Harry said smiling at Hermione.

After dinner was done and everyone was leaving the Great Hall Harry caught up with Ron "So your mad I take it." Harry asked casually.

Ron ignored him that aggravated Harry, "What's your problem?" Harry said pulling Ron to look at him.

"You know damn well what my problem is." Ron said heated.

"Then why did you tall me you were fine with it before then?" Harry asked exasperated.

"I don't know, but after awhile I just couldn't get use to the idea." Ron shot back.

"But if you were really a friend, you would be happy for me like Hermione is." Harry said getting a little louder.

People were starting to watch in shock at the two 'friends' arguing Malfoy was trying to get threw the crowed, suddenly the an eerie quiet fell over the hall. When Malfoy reached the two Harry was on the ground with Ron on top of him gripping Harry by his collar. Ron had blood coming from his nose, and Harry had a busted lip. Hermione was standing there her hands over her mouth looking like she was going to start crying any minute. Before Malfoy could make a move for Ron, Processor McGonagall appeared pushing threw the students.

"What is going on here!" She demanded, "Mr Potter, Mr. Weasley, fifty points will be taken each, and detention." She said pulling Ron off of Harry.

Ron stomped off glaring at Malfoy as he passed the blonde Hermione took chase after him. "That's all, go on nothing more to see here." McGonagall said shooing the students out.

Harry walked out of the hall heading towards the hospital wing, Draco caught up with him, "What got into Weasel?" Draco asked aggravated.

"He's not happy about us." Harry said sadly.

"Well I always said he was a fool." Malfoy said in a mater-of-fact tone. Harry shook his head pushing the door to the hospital.

"And what happened to you?" Pomfrey said giving an accusing look at Malfoy.

"If I did it would I have accompanied him here." Draco said smartly.

"Nothing just ran into something." Harry said noticing Ron was in there as well.

"Well go sit over there, and I'll be right there after I tend to Mr. Weasley." Pomfrey said pointing to one of the beds, and made her way over to Ron.

Harry sat down on the bed waiting till Pomfrey came back. Draco sat across from him and took a folded cloth that was sitting on a near by stand and pressed it to Harry's lip. Harry looked at Draco watching as the blonde wiped some blood from under his lip and on his chin. Harry grabbed the hand holding the cloth causing Draco to look at Harry.

"You don't have to do that." Harry said softly.

"I was just being nice Potter." Draco said a little sharper then meaning to putting the cloth in Harry's hand and leaned back in his chair.

Harry smiled, "Would it kill you to call me Harry."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "It might. But you don't call me Draco, so I could ask you the same thing." Harry smiled and nodded.

Pomfrey came over looked Harry's busted lip over, and pulled out her wand muttered something, and the cut healed instantly.

"There you go my dear, off you go." she said cheery and walked off to her office.

Draco and Harry walked out to the hall and surprisingly enough Ron was waiting there leaning against a wall.

"Hey Ron." Harry said walking up to him but keeping a safe distance.

"Hey Harry." Ron said looking down, "sorry"

"So your really ok with this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I just still can't get over the fact that your with Malfoy, but I realize there isn't anything I can do about it." Ron said looking at Harry then casting a look at Malfoy. "If your not good to him then your gonna have to answer to me, I swear Malfoy you do anything to Harry." Ron said as intimidating possible.

Malfoy walked up to him, "You ever hit him again Weasley, your gonna have a lot more happen to you then detention." Draco said threatening.

At this point Harry intervened, "Yes, yes you'll both hurt each other, but don't do it now." Harry said smiling.

Harry extended his hand to Ron, "So we're good."

"We're good", Ron said taking Harry's hand shaking it. Well I suppose I'll leave you two alone, I gotta go find Hermione she seemed pretty mad after she yelled at me for hitting you." Ron said slightly embarrassed, and headed off down the hall.

"So does this mean you wanna be with me?" Harry asked trying to not look Draco in the eye.

"I guess it might." Draco said tilting Harry's head up to look at him.

Harry's hand went you to Draco's cheek thumb brushing across his soft lips, and pulled Draco into a bruising kiss. He didn't realized how much he missed this till that moment, and he deepened the kiss pulling Draco closer to his body.

Draco broke from Harry's mouth needing a breath, "So I take it you don't want this then." Draco teased.

"Shut up Draco." Harry said pulling him into another kiss.

**

* * *

**

-

-

(A/N) there a nice happy ending isn't it wonderful lol well I hope you liked it, and I will be doing another story so if you liked this one then you'll like my next one better. This one was just to get a feel for it, and now that im use to it the next one will be better.

Well Thank you for your reviews, I loved them and enjoyed them a lot. Till next time boys, and girls.


End file.
